Misadventures
by eloquentcherrywood
Summary: In which Rose and Scorpius attempt to save the world while trying not to fall in love. Next Gen, Scorose. Rated M for future possible violence.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there! So I really wanted to write a Next Gen fic with Scorp/Rose, but it will dwell on many, many others. Starts off in 6th year, (though this prologue bit is at the end) and continues from there.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.

Reviews are chocolate for Remus!

 **Prologue**

She's sitting in the window seat of the Hogwarts Express, looking out when he finds her in the compartment they had claimed on the first day of that same year. ("She looks like she belongs in a painting," he thinks.)

"Been a hell of a year, hasn't it?" Scorpius asks, and Rose turns to nod at him, a faint smile pulling at her lips. He slides into the seat across from her and grins, "What do you reckon seventh year'll be like?"

"Well, I'm hoping for ridiculously anti-climactic, but…"

"There's no chance of that happening."

"Exactly."

They sit for a few moments, Rose's hands ghost tapping without a hard surface to rest upon, until Scorpius clears his throat. Her eyes flit up to meet his. (They're blue. She wished he didn't wear glasses so that she could see them better.)

"It's not over, you know, he'll come back and when he does –"

"We'll figure it out then. We always do."

(He tries to ignore the thrill that goes through him when she says "we" like that.)

"Hm," is what he manages out loud, "maybe you're right."

The train is beginning to slow down now, coming to a stop in a few minutes and with that realization comes the clamor from other compartments as others get ready to get off with their belongings.

"I'll write," she says before he has a chance to say anything as they stand with their bags in their hands.

He looks at her a few seconds, eyes bright. (She can't breathe.)

"Yeah," he laughs a little, "you better." There's a final smile, and she's gone.

He catches a final glimpse of her with her siblings and cousins, her parents and the Potters, before he's caught up in his father's characteristic smirk and clap on the back, his mother's tight embrace.

She looks for him one last time as she leaves the station, a sort of instinctive glance for his location that had become customary whenever she entered or left a room. She finds the telling mop of blond hair in question and smiles to herself.

"A hell of a year, indeed."

Future chapters will be longer, please review!

Love,

eloquentcherrywood


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: JKR owns all.**

 **Reviews are revive potions in Pokemon!**

* * *

Rose sneaked a glance at Amy and Scorpius across the compartment. The prefects meeting had been going on for ages now, and if it didn't end any time soon she thought she might just fall asleep standing.

"I suppose we'll figure out patrols once we get to school, so that about wraps it up for now, folks," Rose could have kissed Head Boy, Anthony Chang-Lewis. Evidently she wasn't the only one, as Amy called out,

"Bless your soul, Lewis. Another minute with you losers and I could have _Avada_ 'd myself." Rather intimidating with her perpetually snarky tone, she and Rose contrasted nicely, her tall to Rose's short, dark skin tone to Rose's freckles, and Quidditch Captain to Rose's expected Head Girl the next year.

The prefects pushed out of the train compartment, each heading towards the rest of their friends.

"Bit dramatic there, weren't you Miss Thomas?"

Rose interrupted before Amy could respond to Scorpius. The two of them would be at it for ages if someone didn't step in.

"Both of you, shut up. Now, does anyone remember where we were sitting?"

* * *

Amy having left to sit at the Ravenclaw table for the Welcoming Feast, Rose was left with Scorpius and Albus to play the annual game of "Guess the House" with the first years' sorting.

"Gryffindor."

"Bit optimistic, aren't you Weasley? Definitely a Hufflepuff."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Told you so."

"Piss off."

"Hm, Slytherin."

"Really, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, he looks like he comes from a pureblood family we know."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose saw Lily cheering for the rather relieved looking first year.

"Oh, Rose, there's Alice's brother, what's his name, Henry?"

"He's a Longbottom, Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nice one, Weasley. What is that, a new record of exactly one right?"

"Remind me to never let you copy my Arithmancy homework again."

"I'd probably be better off, wouldn't I?"

"Ha, nice one, Malfoy."

"Thanks, Potter."

"Shut up, Albus."

"You know you love me, Weasley."

And with slightly too much bantering for Albus to be completely comfortable with, the Sorting came to a close.

* * *

Rose pushed her way through the crowd, trying to follow Scorpius as they needed to lead the first years to their dormitories. Being short had its advantages, but getting trampled on by younger, albeit taller, kids was not one of them.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over her shoulder.

"Dom!"

Dominique Weasley was the pretty one, Rose's rueful first thought always was, just the right amount of tall and tomboy mixed in with the Veela genes on her mother's side.

"Rosie, have you seen Louis? I don't remember seeing him get off the train, and I can't see the Ravenclaws properly from the Slytherin table, have you seen him?"

"Relax, Dom, he's probably around here somewhere. I'll keep an eye out, too."

Privately Rose considered the possibility of Louis wanting to be out of the reach of his popular seventh year sister and make his own name. Wasn't very like Louis at all, shying away from any attention, but still…

Maybe if Rose had left Scorp to help the first years, and went to look for him, maybe if she had trusted Scorp to handle responsibility, the whole year would have gone differently. But she didn't, and they didn't look, and instead it went down the path it did.

The crowd was getting closer to Gryffindor tower now, and Dom, still reluctant to be soothed, left to join the rest of her house.

* * *

 **A bit disappointed the way this turned out, too short and a little choppy for my liking, do review and tell me how you felt!**

 **Many things are yet to come, thanks for reading :)**

 **Love,**

 **eloquentcherrywood**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all.**

Rose lay awake in her bed for exactly three minutes and sixteen seconds before she decided it was enough admiring the red and gold around her and to take a shower before classes started.

Kai was already brushing her hair when Rose peeked out, and gave her a smile.

"We have a Beauxbatons transfer – McGonagall stopped me yesterday and asked us to help her out. She's filling Oscar."

Oscar was the name of the empty bed in their dorm since first year.

"Her name's Alexandra, I think. Careful!"

This was in reference to Rose almost tripping over the bed of the third member of their room, Hanna Jones.

"Are you in one of your moods, Rose?" Kai asked knowingly, still brushing her hair.

"Of course she is, Kai," came a sleepy voice from Hanna's bed. "It's the first day of school. Rose is never not in one of her moods on the first day. "

Rose just hummed contentedly and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Over on the other side of Gyffindor Tower, Scorp was thinking.

Not too hard, mind you, it was only the start of term and he couldn't burn himself out that early.

But nevertheless, thinking about why he felt this nervous energy in him, like something was going to happen.

It was at precisely that moment that Albus walked up beside his bed and threw the covers off.

"Listen here, you git, I know you took my wand while I was sleeping and I want it back."

Scorpius pushed his hair back and took his glasses from the bedside table.

"Wand? You can do magic, Potter?"

"Shove it, Malfoy, give it back or I'll tell Rosie you were the one who charmed her watch so she was late to every class that day in third year."

Scorp sighed exaggeratedly and reached under his pillow for the wand.

"You're no fun anymore, you know that?"

* * *

Rose slid into her customary place at the Gryffindor table for breakfast with Hanna across from Albus and Scorpius.

"Where's Lee, Weasley?"

"Kai's bringing down the transfer from Beauxbatons, her name's Alexandra or something."

"Beauxbatons?" said Scorp with interest, and other boys down the table visibly tuned in, "The school with the pretty girls, right, how'd she look, Rosie?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Haven't seen her yet."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"If this were another day, you'd be yelling at me for that. Are you in one of your moods?"

"Yup," said Hanna, nodding sagely.

"I agree with Jones even though I have no idea what's going on. Top of the morning, you lot." Amy had sauntered over from her table.

"Miss Thomas, always a joy," drawled Scorp, "we were just talking about how Rose is in one of her moods before you butted in."

"Ah yes, the first day feels," said Amy, "in which Rose is too overwhelmed with the happiness of being back at school to focus on dealing responsibly with the rest of us."

Even Rose had to grin at that.

Amy started to say something else, Rose caught the name "Louis Weasley" but was drowned out when Albus stared over everyone's heads at the table and said, "There's Kai and the new girl, everyone."

Everyone at their table looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

Before Rose could get a proper look – still five foot, remember – Scorp nudged her hand.

"So when do we get our Rose back?"

"I expect it'll wear off once we get to Binns' class," she said, and before he could reply a slightly disgruntled Kai was walking towards them with Alexandra.

Scorp would be lying if he said his eyebrows didn't automatically raise when he saw her, but in the next second wondered why he seemed to prefer redheads to blondes.

Amy, on the other hand, was watching Alexandra in an interested sort of manner. Albus seemed his awkward self, and Hanna looked rather wary.

Kai managed to whisper, "Watch out with this one," into Rose's ear before Alexandra opened her mouth and the entire Gryffindor table hushed.

"Hello, everyone. You may call me Alexandra," she seemed to just then catch a glimpse of Scorp and tucked a strand of blonde hair back before extending a hand to him, "and you are?"

Rose smirked. Scorp's eyes flitted to hers for the merest of seconds before taking the blonde's hand and saying, "Scorpius Malfoy. It's a very great pleasure, Alexandra."

Alexandra giggled. Amy looked at Scorp hard and exchanged a look with Albus ("Didn't Scorp have a thing for Rose?" they would later say to each other confused).

Kai went to get the group's schedules and Jones yawned. The handshake broke apart with Scorp turning to his last piece of toast and Alexandra eyeing him.

Rose tried to find where her first day mood had disappeared to.


End file.
